


Rough Ride

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Teddy asked.

Charlie could tell Teddy was nervous though he tried hard to hide it.

"I think we've gone through this so many times you're an expert." Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. "There really isn't anything to worry about. The first time may be a bit rough but after that you'll just get better with experience."

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Teddy said. "Let's do it."

Charlie nodded and led Teddy toward the dragon pen where three relatively tame dragons waited. 

"Which one do you want to ride?"


	2. Wild Ride

Charlie watched Teddy closely as he rode Charlie's cock—his lips slightly parted, his eyes half-open, his skin slick with sweat.

"Gorgeous." Charlie reached up as he snapped his hips and tugged gently at the ring through Teddy's nipple. Teddy moaned and squeezed around him, fingers digging into Charlie's shoulders. 

Teddy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Charlie's jaw. "Please."

He trailed his fingers through the hair in the center of Teddy's chest, then down to take his thick cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Teddy gasped and stilled, arse clenching as he spilled across Charlie's stomach. Charlie gripped both his hips and fucked him hard until he filled Teddy's arse in three long pulses. 

Arms finally giving way, Teddy collapsed against him, panting heavily. Charlie could feel his heart pounding in his chest and rubbed up and down his sweaty back, from nape to arse and back. 

"You're almost as good at that as you are at handling dragons," Charlie said and Teddy burst out laughing, rolling off him.

"Wanker," Teddy replied, reaching for his wand and cleaning them both of the sticky mess. 

"Not anymore." Charlie grinned. "I've got you for that now."


End file.
